Claws, Bears, and Bulls
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: A Lone Wander stumbles across a new faction in the wastes.


**So this is Dragon and I going at it again. She likes to create new lore and work with it so that is this. Also I like to reuse names so that is my excuse for anyone who has read Go Big or Go Extinct.**

"Sand, sand and more sand. Does this world have anything else?!" Akima fingered the sky. The sun beat down on her black armoured form. She was not human by any stretch of the imagination. She fucked with a God and was dumped in this wasteland as a reward. She kicked a rock and watched it sail down the road. Heat was no problem for her, she was a child of the ash, fire and heat; were her bread and butter. She had been out to take a short cut to the Strip only to get way lay wayed by some needy humans asking her to clear up their Deathclaw problem, they offered to pay her; so here she was walking down the barren road, sand blowing up her ash coloured trench coat. Her black armour shinning out from under.

Blue eyes watched the humanoid with the sight of an eagle. This being looked like a cross from a pointy eared human and a blue super mutant but the frame of this being was too small. The strange being also wearing strange armour. Any normal human would have already succumb from the heat, this was very interesting. Giving a few hand singles, two male humans loaded there guns and begin there trap, they would go to the left and right of this being for miles before moving from behind. The blue eyed female turned to her last companion. A large monstrous creature with horns growing out of its head. Putting a hand under its chin and smiled at the beast before kissing it on the cheek before motion her head back and the beast took of in a trot.

Akima stopped for a moment and listened, warily she pulled her sniper rifle from her back. She tilted her head life a wolf hunting down a sound, she pulled her helmet from her waist. It was smooth shining black metal with a radiation filter built into the mouth, the outer curves protecting the smooth black glass that covered her eyes. The helmet clipped into the back of her neck armour completing her suit. When she first landed in this Gods forsaken land she had been equipped in her best. Eventually she made friends with some tech savy humans called the Brotherhood of Steel and modified her armour to her new world. It still held it's Daedric origins but had accumulated a large amount of tech, radiation filters, an on board update able map, little useful things. The Brotherhood had offered to make it more like power armour but she was already strong enough that it didn't feel necessary. It still glowed with the red blood of the Daedra, but was less heavy and more refined, her helm had lost its horns in favour of a more stream lined appearance. Her shoulder guards had also lost there heavy quality but still protected her effectively. With the mechanical locking system the Brotherhood had added it was one solid piece of black metal. She it a button on the side and look for heat signatures, a big bunch of nothing as the sand obscured everything. She cursed under her breath, but left her helmet on, at least this way she wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking a pot shot of her head.

After an hour of tracking the strange being, the two trackers had made there way close but out of sight position behind the humanoid. All they waited for was the single, which wouldn't take long. One of the trackers sound a call that sounded like a bird singing. After few moments, another call sounded like an eagle. The ground began to shack and the two trackers began sneak to the being from behind.

Akima stopped, "That was odd." she thought, there were no birds here. She lifted her nose to the sky and sniffed. There was defiantly something on the air; she started to run, covering the landscape in great long strides. She was not one to believe in coincidences and if she had learned anything from the humans it was never to let you guard down.

The blue eyed shadow smiled, watching her prey run right into her trap. With her call is ordered her men not to kill the intruder, the tech she was wearing was too imported to damage.

***

The creature ran up wind so his prey couldn't smell him. He eye sight wasn't any good but his hearing was good enough to locate his prey. All that stood between him and his prey was a hill

Akima ran up the hill, shouldering her sniper rife and pulling her long dai-katana from her back it was almost as long as she was tall, six feet of black Daedric metal sharper and stronger then anything on this Gods forsaken planet, she had a feeling that things were about to get messy.

The sound of the two gun clicks sounded behind the humanoid who in turn, turned around  
"Put down your weapons and put your hands on your head!" one of the men yelled at the humanoid.

Akima spun kicking up sand, ashen leather trench coat, twirling and lopped the two men's heads off with ease. In her book if you instigate she can kill you. "Stupid humans." she spat.

The ground began rumble as a heavy creature charged from behind her. The creature run over the hill and ran at the humanoid but stopped and stood its ground, roaring at the humanoid.

Akima spun to face the monster, bring her dai-katana to her chest. "Holy shit." she muttered. Staring down the Deathclaw.

"Houden!" A voice yelled from behind the Deathclaw. A woman walked from behind the hill wearing raider armour and stood beside the beast. "Hoe durf je loopt in de Godin grondgebied en doden mijn mannen!" The woman yelled at the humanoid. Clearly upset from the was she sounded. " Rustig spreken of worden vernietigd."

"What the hell?" Akima thought but didn't relax her stance, just flexed her fingers before tightening then around her blade again.

The woman narrowed her eyes before specking again. "How dare you walk into the Goddess's territory and kill my men! Explain yourself quickly or be destroyed" The woman said with venom and her beast growled at her.

Akima shifted and slide her blade back into it's sheath, best to defuse the situation. "I was sent into the area to respond to Deathclaw attacks on travellers as to your men, they attacked me first." She lifted her chest and looked down at the small human.

The smaller woman looked at the humanoid with no fear. She see too many battles to be sacred of this humanoid giant. "You come with me, the Empress will deal with you" The short woman said as her Deathclaw roared at the humanoid before moving behind her and pushing her forward.

Akima dusted off her trench coats with a few slaps. "Alright. Works of me."

The woman rolled her eyes and began the long walk to their stronghold. After an hour of walking they came across more and more portals of Deathclaws and humans. They turned and watched as the woman lead the intruder into the stronghold. Soon they reached the throne of the Empress who sat on her throne of bones with her Deathclaw sleeping at the base of the throne.

The small woman knelled before the woman sitting on the throne of bones. The woman looked very bored and didn't even bother to look at the ones who stood before her.

"Mijn grootste excuses mijn koningin, ik breng voordat je een indringer die vermoord mijn bewakers op patrouille. Deze humanoid dragen tech dat is heel vreemd. The woman said, still kneeling.

The woman on the throne of bones then turned her attention to the woman kneeling. Her eyes were bloody red and her hair was long and white.

" Laat me zien" The woman said plainly. Suddenly, the humanoid was pushed forward by a woman and man.

"What?" she glared at them from behind her mask, "I don't speak, whatever you do." a little of her own accent slipping into her voice. She shifted her attention to the woman on the throne, this was something she was more familiar with. She rolled her shoulders and set the low, to be less threatening; lastly she inclined her head in respect.

The woman on the throne looked at the being before her; it was very strange in deed but the tech was more interesting then whatever she was.

"Step forward, humanoid." The woman said leaning her head on her right hand and putting her mutated left hand on the rest of the throne. The smaller woman moved away from the throne and moved to beside her beast.

Akima took a warily step forward, before shifting her weight to her back leg; again trying to make herself seem less imposing. There was a trick to dealing with Kings and Queens. Her gaze momentarily flicked to the woman's mutated hand, it reminded her of a Seducer.

"My, such manners. Would you tell me what happened and why you killed my men?" The queen asked nicely.

"I was investigating reports of Deathclaw attacks on the road, your men saw fit to give a truly pathetic attempt at stealth and drew their weapons on me. I responded according." Akima crossed her arms over her chest, her voice even and steady as if what she was saying as a normal thing for her.

"Hmmm, the reports are true, I am surrounded by enemies you see. I saw it fit to give the order kill on sight. But if the intruder was carry tech, they are to be brought to me. But killing my men will not go unpunished. I give you three choices." The queen said standing up from her throne and walking slowly, revealing her scantly clad body. Her white Deathclaw that looked different and larger from the rest opened its red eyes and looked at the humanoid before it.

"One, you give me your Tech and I'll give you your freedom, for a price. Two, you get filled with bullet holes. Three, you become my beasts next meal. The choice is yours, now choose." The woman said stopping at the last two steps with one foot on the third behind her.

Akima barked out a laugh. "Human you try any of those and you will be biting off far more then you can chew." She chuckled as she regain control of herself. "How about this, you let the travellers through unchallenged if they leave you be and I leave without any further trouble?" Akima pulled her dai-kanata from her back and made a show of testing the edge on her clawed black gauntlets.

The queen was unfazed by the humanoid's show. Her Deathclaw took it as a challenged and roared at the humanoid.

"I have another idea" The queen said putting a hand on the Deathclaw's head, calming it down.

"And what might that be?" Akima smirked from under her helm.

"I let the travellers through unchallenged but they will be watched, if, however, they are NCR or Legion they will be killed. And for exchange, you will work for me, you will be paid handsomely, but allow my scientists to look and exam your unique armour, you don't even have to take it off." The queen said looking at the humanoid with challenging eyes. "Do we have a deal?" She asked reaching out with her mutated left hand her for to grab to seal the deal.

"I'll even help with the raids on the Legion." She unlocked her black craved gauntlet from her right hand and grasped the mutated hand.

"Very well." The queen said shaking the humanoids hand but she did not let go. "You shall bare my mark and become my left hand. Do not worry, it only hurts for a while." The woman said grabbing the human's arm with her right hand and turning her hand around she her palm faced up. She then took three of her fingers and clawed down the humanoids palm. "You are one of us now, my champion."

Akima twisted her arm to view her palm and locked her gauntlet back in place. "Alright." She flex her fingers and sent a tiny spark of magicka to her palm. "How would you like me to start?"

"First, you talk to my people, hear their stories and learn. After you feel like you hear enough, report back to me and tell me what you learned." The queen said taking a hold of the humanoids left shoulder with her left hand. "And in return I shall tell you our history, a small piece. You will address me as Queen Alagracia or Empress. Now go."

"As you wish Highness." Akima spun on her heel and set out back the way she came. Gosa jogged a few steps to catch up with her.

"I will be showing you around the village, you are to talk to the citizens, the Elites and the Beast Masters are off limits. They were born into this faction and are considered sacred." Gosa said following the humanoid with her beast in toll. "Talk to any of the villagers you see, they will tell you their tell if you show then your mark."

"Hmmm," Akima slowed down and gazed around. "Then want is yours?" She picked a rock and leaped lightly on it arranging her gear so she could sit comfortably before rested her chin on her knee.

"Off limits, I am a Beast Master. When you prove yourself, I may reconsider." Gosa said looking at the sitting humanoid. "Now, lets go, I don't have all day."

Akima grinned under her mask. "Why off limits? Hows this a question for a question, truthful answers only." She tapped the side of her helm by her ear, "I will know if you lie. Beast Master. My first question is what is a beast master?"

Gosa rolled her eyes before answering. "A Beast Master is a tamer, so to say. We are not hand picked like the Elites and not held in a high manner in a way they are. When we are old enough, we are put in with the baby Deathclaws, we call it imprinting. If one choose you, you become a Beast Apprentice. When the baby Deathclaw grows up, we become Beast Masters. There, happy?" Gosa asked rudely and crossing her arms.

"One that topic." Akima grinned and sat higher up on her large rock. "Your turn ask a question."

"What in the Goddess's name are you?" Gosa asked rudely again

Akima laughed. "One, never swear by the Gods unless you want them to bite you in the ass, been there done that. Two the common slang is Dark Elf, though if you want to get technical, I am a creature of Tameral, in more detail, I hail from Vvardenfell. And if you want it formally I am a Dunmer."

"Whatever. Look, you got your task, do it." Gosa said impatiently

Akima just laughed again. "Your queen did not give me a time limit. What is your name you never said."

"Gosa" The woman named Gosa said turning her back on the Dark Elf. "I have to prepare soon, lets be on our way." she gestured down the road.

"Prepare for what?" Akima asked preached on her rock, following her moment.

"Guard portal. now, lets go." Gosa said walking away.

"What is the portal?" Akima asked from her rock.

"Hou je mond! I don't have time for your kinderachtig questions." Gosa rudely said turning back to the Dark Elf before snapping her fingers. In a moment, Gosa's Deathclaw was behind her. The Beast growled before pushing the Dark Elf off the rock with its maw.

Akima just laughed. "Questions have power, I was merely testing the waters. There is an importance in questions for answers effect us greatly." Akima pushed the Deathclaw's snout away gently with a hand. "If there are no questions, then there are no answers, if there are no answers what is the point?" Akima picked herself up and dusted herself off. "But I wouldn't expect a child like you to understand it."

Gosa snarled at the comment before walking away again with her Deathclaw pushing the Dark Elf along the way until they came across an Elite. "You there humanoid, you have proven trust to carry your weapons near the Goddess. But now you are to be disarmed." The Elite said standing in the way of the Dark Elf. "Your weapons will be returned when you leave the camp." He pointed at a low wooden table, with long lockers behind it.

Akima just rolled her eyes under her helm, they couldn't know how pointless taking her weapons from her would be. "Alright; but they better not get poked will they are here. And I am never completely unarmed, just so you know." She pulled her twin katana's from her hips and her dai-katana from her back, along with her sniper rifle setting the long dark heavy piece of metal on the table with a clunk. "Be careful with the swords they are worth more to me then your hide is."

The Elite glared at her before moving out of the way and place her weapons in a locker and locking it. Standing behind the table with crossed arms. "I must leave, go talk to the villagers. I have to get ready for my portal." Gosa said walking away with her Deathclaw in toe.

"Alright." Akima stretched her arms over her head and took a deep breath. "I'll just wonder about, take notes." Akima joked. "Never know what one might find in a new corner of the wastelands." She set off back the way she came, looking at the small metal homes and people busying around on some unknown agenda. She couldn't help but compare them to ants, for various reasons that she hopped they never worked out. They just moved about like little worker ants, doing what they were told; and they were so small. She chuckled to herself, she couldn't help but think about how she could squish ants under her boots. She shook her head, that line of thought would not help public relations. She followed the familiar sounds of metal working, something she probably knew more about then anyone on this plane of existence. Off to the right of the main gate were to men, one sharpening a blade with a grind stone. She made a note to never let him near her weapons with such a crude method of sharpening and other cleaning guns; multiple pieces all over the wooden desk.

Suddenly Akima was brushed by a short heavily pregnant, woman. "I-I'm sorry!" The woman apologized holding her stomach.

"Wow," she stepped out of the way. "Are you alright, or perhaps a better question would be, do you require assistance?"

"Um, n-no, um, I am very sorry but I can't talk to you if you don't have... the mark." The woman said looking down.

Akima sighed and pulled her gauntlet off and showed her blue palm. "Now if your through with that do you require aid? In my experience a running pregnant woman often requires aid."

The woman signed and smiled at the woman. "I am sorry, I was in a rush to get home. But I am fine, I am do next month." The woman said happily rubbing her swollen belly. "Oh! the baby kicked, here put your hand here." The woman said rubbing the area for Akima to put her hand.

"Okay." Akima pressed her warm hand on the woman's belly and waited for the baby to kick. The human felt cool to her, but then it was in her biology to run hotter then humans so that wasn't abnormal to her. She couldn't help but smile when the baby kicked again.

"I wanted to be surprised, my husband wanted to know what gender the baby was but I told him that he has to wait." The woman smiled. "My name is Adoba, and you have come to hear my story. The queen doesn't usually do this here, but back it the Midwest, it was more common."

Akima smiled. "I'm Akima, what do you mean more common in the midwest?" she let a whisper of magic pass from her fingers to Adoba and her new life. Not even a fully fledged spell, a simple piece of healing with a little extra from some additional information.

"Our territory is back in the Midwest but when our Queen decided to move and claim the land here from the NCR and Legion. Here, we are surrounded by enemies. We have little less then half our army here, I was very surprised when the Queen was coming here myself. Don't be fooled, she is a harden warrior." The woman explain to the humanoid

"Hmm." Akima let a little more magic slip into the human and payed closer attention to the baby. "I do not doubt that, so you are due in a month?"

"Yes." Adoba said with a smile

"How are births here? Where I come from healers prevent any compilations. But here I have seen many woman lose there lives or their bab's to nature." She let the woman see a little of the golden energy she was weaving into her body.

"Umm, most give born to there babies naturally but here I will go to the delivery room. But I can't say anymore. But I am sure you are busy, let me tell you my story." Adoba said looking at the golden glow then at the humanoid's face.

Akima chuckled. "Don't worry it's just a bit of healing magic, just cleaning up radiation and the like. If you like I can visit you closure to time, while my talents lie in combat, I was first trained as a healer. Shall we find a place to sit? And don't worry about time, I have an unlimited amount of it." She gave the woman's belly one last stroke as the baby pressed a hand to hers.

"Oh, um, that is very kind of you but I am fine sweetie." Adoba smiled before continuing. "I was once a warrior in my tribe, but then the Legion came." Adoba paused looking down. "I ran from the village in shame but the Legion followed me. I ran for weeks until a small band of Legion trapped me near Zion. But I was saved by a portal of Beast Masters. They took me in as one of there own and I have followed the Queen ever since." Adoba finished with a small smile.

"What are these portals? I have heard people taking about then frequently, but no one has answered me." Akima pulled of her helm and ran a hand through her short black locks.

"The portals are Beast Master, those who were born in this faction, they guard our territory from our enemies. Beast Masters have Deathclaws at their command. Its very sacred if a baby Deathclaw chooses you as its master, not all become Beast Masters. If one fails to pick you, you can be a guard, spy, scout, or tracker. But all people not born into the faction can become a guard, spy, scout, or tracker. My child, has a chance of becoming a Beast Master or Elite. My wish is that he or she will become an Elite, it is a very high honour in our culture." Adoba explained.

"Ah and here I thought it was magic related, though your world doesn't seem to have any, or humans have forgotten how to tap into it. I was a House Telvanni, the system is not to different we are also born into rolls, I was born to be a healer but my talent lied in combat." Akima laughed. "And for some strange reason I was named Demon. Perhaps the Tribuanl saw that I was not meant to be a healer."

"Oh hum, but it's a better life then out in the wastes. You are treated very well here, you never going hungry or worrying about having clean water. I myself am a healer, my days of battle have long past." Adoba said putting a hand on Akima's shoulder. "Your name doesn't make who you are, its want you do with it. But don't let a retired warrior get in your way, there are other people to talk with and I wish to rest." Adoba smiled before stepping out of the humanoids way. "Just show your mark when you walk up to someone and they will tell their story. Go talk to my husband at the grinding stone."

"Alright," she gave Adoba a wolfy grin. "my name is very appropriate for those how have seen me on the field. Be seeing you." She inclined her head.

"Good bye sweetie." Adoba said waving goodbye.

Akima rolled her shoulders and stretched. Well that was informative, she would have to keep an eye on that one, just to be careful; giving birth was a tricky affair. She strolled over the man on the grindstone. "Your wife is a very interesting woman." She waved her scared palm.

The man looked up at the voice. He was lean and had brown hair and blue eyes. He stared at the humanoids palm before looking up at Akima. "She is a very sweet woman, I am very lucky to have her even with my past." The man said with a deep voice with a hint of a Latin accent.

"And what would that be? Give your wife's story yours must be quite something." Akima said smoothly.

"My name is Cassius, I was Legion a Centurion then. When Caesar conquered Adoba's tribe, he ordered me to kill the women and children. I refused, then I was to be crucified, a portal of Beast Masters saved me. When I was free, I begged them to find the tribe warrior that fled. I was then brought to the Midwest to be judged by the Queen and the Council of Three. I was found a brave warrior and was offered to live in the faction. I now fight as a warrior to repay the Queen."

"In a nut shell you had it rough." Akima said, cocking her head. "Do you regret it?"

"Being a Legion, yes. But one can't pick who or what faction you are born in. I fight for Queen and my love." Cassius said

"So you were born in the Legion, what did you think of it? Admittedly I've been keeping an eye on them." Akima shifted her weight from leg to leg and tried to banish thoughts of the Telvanni and how they ran things, the similarities were; unnerving.

"It is a topic that I don't wish to discus." Cassius said getting back to work.

Akima sighed and tried again. "What are your views on the Legion."

"No." Cassius said sharply.

Akima rolled her eyes. "Why?"

Cassius looked up at the humanoid "It is a topic that I don't wish to discus. All I will say is they are animals and Caesar is a tyrant and must be stopped. This is all I will say." Cassius said getting back to work.

"Hmm, interesting, but I will let it go." Akima turned away and towards the man with the guns. "For now, I will only say as to my own intent, the Legion is an interest of mine. Though I have yet to decide what to do with it."

"Don't get your into something you can't get out of." The man said working on the guns.

Akima couldn't restrain her grin, sharp canines on display. "The Legion reminds me of my own people," she laughed "though whether that is good or bad I'm still working on. But I am very interested in meeting this Caesar." She widened her grin. "If only to rip his head mortal head off, but like I said I haven't made up my mind yet, so I am asking around." Akima said casually.

The two men snarled at the humanoid before the blonde man spoke up. "I'll get this over quickly. My name is Disc and I was a former NCR sniper in the 1st Recon Sniper Battalion. I was blamed for a crime I did not commit and I leaved. I wonder the wastes to seek redemption until I joined this faction, I see it is a noble case and I will fight for it." The man named Disc said.

"NCR? Hmmm, they also remind me of people from my home." Akima prowled to stand in front of the two again. "Cassius, what do you think about the NCR?"

"A want to be nation that goes too far beyond its means." Cassius said

"That I have noticed, they stretch themselves to thing," Akima shifted again, part of her wanted to pace. "Do you think that they are going good?"

"It keeps people alive and way from the harshness of the wastes." Cassius replied

"But spread to thin to do much military good. Even there Rangers aren't much of a threat and the Legion walks right over them. If they have lost strength then what good are they as leaders." Akima passed. "Meteorically speaking for arguments sake. Most of the people I have meet so far have little idea of the extent of things going on and here I have one Legionar and one NCR. So I am curious as to your views."

"Even with the good they do they crash there people with taxes, they can't very well protect there people as is." Disc stated.

"Even if Caesar wins the dam, the Legion will fall apart after his death." Cassius replied.

"So you would just wait for him to 'bite the bullet' what of all the people who die in his name in the mean time? And who is to say that one won't rise and take his place?"

"He will be stopped, The Empress had taken up the sword against him. She had this possible, though great dangers. She was there at the beginning." Cassius said, looking up proudly from is work.

"The NCR considers the Empress an abomination for her mutation and is hunted." Disc said looking up and clicking the rifle he was working on.

"So you say," Akima paced again. "it could easily go any number of ways."

"Yes, but we are not the monsters here" Disc said.

"I never said that, Mr. House, NCR, Legion, Brother Hood of Steel, Enclave. Need I go on?" Akima switched directions with a turn of her heel.

"No, you have made your point" Cassius said

"See my problem with making up my mind? Personal I would like the Brotherhood to come from the Capital Wastes, they are very good at this sorta thing."

"They are not here, it is not a chose in the matter. If the Legion sees your mark, you will be killed, if the NCR sees your mark, you will be killed." Disc said lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Ah the good old when win, win situation." Akima laughed and pulled her helm up to show then and turned it on its side. "One little voice command here and they will be here."

"Pick your side well." Disc said.

"I'll keep what you have said in mind." Akima looking back towards the Empresses Bunker. "I will see you around."

She set off back towards the 'Goddess' she had to laugh, no one was a god. This Goddess was young by her standards and had much to learn. Akima had been around the block for many more centuries then any one on this plane and had seen want a Legend will do to a person. 'All leaders are only human.' She shook her head banishing the thought, now as not a time to relive the glory days. She climbed up the hill, now again people asked her to stick her head out for them. She closed her eyes and reached into her well of magicka and let it follow over her, she could smell the grazelands and ash; the sweet rives, the saltrice blowing in the breeze. She smiled to herself, she could feel her home even in this wasteland. Lord Sheograth might have taken it from her, but she would find her way back. When her father left for Akvair and left her with her mother a simple Telvanni house maid. When she had been a child living in Sadrith Mora, she would practice her magic and use it to walk on the water and dive for pearls. Then it became apparent she was talented with magic her mother taught her and she grew to be a healer. But in the end proved to wild spirited to live as one, instead she learned how to fight. Favouring techniques of refinement and discipline; it was through her training she didn't lose herself to loneliness when she came to the wasteland. She held onto the illusion of her homeland for a few moments more before letting it crumble away.

"Um, excise me." a woman's voice called Akima from the last remains of her day dream. "Are you okay? You have been standing there for a while."

"Hmm," Akima looked up blinking the dream out of her eyes. "Nothing," she shook her head vigorously "nothing, it was nothing. Just need a minute."

"Okay, I was just on my way to give Adoba her herds and I have some to spare." The woman said carrying a basket of herds.

Akima smiled. "I'm fine just," she passed. "Homesick. What is your name?"

"I'm Abi, and I am taking over Adoba's place as healer until she gives birth. Are you the queens new champion?" Abi asked.

"Yes," Akima said straightening herself out. "Though want I am champion of, I am still fuzzy."

"Here, take this water, it will help. I can tell that you have a resistance to the heat but its not good for the body." Abi said, handing over a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Akima took the plastic bottle and squeezed it for a moment; it still amazed her the things this world had. She took a sip, the water was fresh and clean; she had to work to keep her lips from frowning, it reminded her of her home.

"I was a slave before my tribe was saved by the queen. She gave us a choice, to live again as a tribe or join her. My tribe was grateful and joined her, there are no slaves in the Claw. All former slaves get help from the doctors to live again and make their own decisions." Abi said.

Akima lifted her head. "So you were sent to tell your story."

"No no no no, Its just nice to talk to someone about it." Abi said looking at her feet. "My little brother was killed by the slavers. I failed him as a sister."

"So I am the listener to all who need it?" Akima rubbed her temples and sighed "It is impossible to fail as a family member unless you abandoned him, I find that we can rarely save all the people we wish. We must push forward, often there is nothing that could be done."

"I-I'm sorry if I bugged you. I'm sorry. I should be going." Abi said stepping back. "I didn't abandoned my little brother."

"No." Akima reached out and grabbed her arm with her armour hand. "I just wasn't expecting it, it not every day someone just comes up to me and tells me about what must be a painful topic. If you wish to talk I am all ears." she paused "Why do you feel like you failed him?"

"I let him charge at the slavers that were taking over my tribe. He was the only family I had left." Abi said mornfully.

"He saved you then." Akima released her shoulder.

"I didn't want a hero, I just wanted my brother." Abi said her lament.

Akima smiled. "It was his choice, if you choose to make sure that you could escape, then that was his chose. If he had acted differently there is not telling what might have happened." Akima lifted Abi's chin. "Do not feel sorrow for what you have lost, be thankful for what you have. No amount of weeping will bring him back and I doubt he would have wanted you to forever be in sorrow for him."

"Thank you." Abi smiled. "I should go, I am sure that the queen wishes to speak with you."

Akima smiled. "Anytime." And set off down into the hidden bunker.

"Your back." The queen said greeting her champion.

"That I am, lots of stories involving the slave trade I noticed." Akima said walking forward.

"Yes, it is unfortunate to see what humanity has come to." The Empress said in sorrow. "But I try to save all I can."

"So I see, is it really that common or is it just the Legion?" Akima asked standing in front of the throne with her arms crossed.

"No, its not just the Legion. You will find slavers in every part on this former nation." The Queen said.

"Hmm, interesting, I have yet to actually come across any." Akima tapped her chin remembering the Telvanni way of life, the legal slaves. "Interesting." she mussed to herself. "What would you ask of me?"

"Tell me what you have learn about my people." The queen ordered.

"You have a number of people from all over NCR to Legion, to simple people with no allegiance. Your smith was a Legionair and your gun smith was a NCR sniper. Adoba is due in exactly twenty-seven days nine hours, thirty-eight minutes, I would like to be around for that by the way, I was trained first as a healer and could spare her a great deal of recovery time. Abi needs someone to talk to more often. Is there anything you would like to know in more detail?" Akima frowned and tapped her fingers on her armour.

"No and thank you. Many outsiders would be quick to call me a tyrant. I am no such thing, I care for my people. I will have my counselors talk to her, I knew it was something about brother her bothering her; her tribe was the 15th to join me. My weapon smith Cassius, born a legionary. As a child, he didn't know what his faction really was, he rose though the ranks and saw that they were monsters. My gun smith Disc, was a NCR sniper that was blame for a crime he did not commit to stop him from telling what really happened in Bitter Springs. My Shaman Adoba, was a tribal that fought the Legion all her life and fell in love with a former Legion." The queen said standing up from her throne. "I laugh and I morn. If I wronged someone under my banner, then I accept the burden of leadership."

Akima smiled, perhaps this wasn't a complete waste of her time. "What is your story, I have heard others, but what is yours?"

The queen smiled as she walked down the steps, waking up her deathclaw. "I born a tribal and I later become a scientist; I was kidnap and experimented on for five years. I was gone from my faction for 20 years and they left me for dead. When I escaped, I was found by a group of missionaries; they took me and brought me back to health." The queen said stepping in front of her champion. "I lived with them off and on for 15 years and they never turned me away because of my mutation. I found love and I was happy, until he came." The queen said with venom, even making her deathclaw growl.

"Who?"

"The man that knows calls himself Caesar. He was from my old faction and stumbled on some old world knowledge about an ancient culture. He became fascinated with it, we saw his change when we were attacked by a local tribe called the Blackfoot. At that time, the Blackfoot tribe was at war with seven other tribes and was losing. He decided to help them and taught them war tactics. He then soon became their leader and declared himself a Caesar and as the son of Mars, the Rome god of War." The queen said in an unhappy tone.

"So you are old enemies, here's a question, why do you fight him and put your people in danger? Wouldn't their well being be more important then revenge?" Akima inquired warily.

"I will not lie. One part of me says revenge and the other part of me says for the greater good. More and more people become slaves under his banner. This can not be the fate of humanity!" The queen said pacing.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not, civilizations go through cycles. My own people have legal slave trade." Akima said calmly.

"Do you feel moral right enslaving other people?" The queen called.

Akima laughed. "I never said that, but it is a large part of my peoples culture, there are rules involved in the treatment of slaves, my own family owned many dozens of slaves spread throughout my his households. He would often free them and they would stay on as staff. Do you see why I find this situation so strange, sure if Caeser's slaves where seen by my people he would be killed for abuse, but the concept of slaves is very familiar to me."

"Humph, I have another job for you." The queen said, stopping her pacing.

Akima laughed. "I'm sure you do, but we will continue this discussion another day. You are very naive."

The queen hummed before returning to her throne of bones. "You will got to Primm and speak to a man called Johnson Nash. Take the courier job and deliver the package. Report back to me when it is done. Oh, and you will be joined with another, you met before." The queen said relaxing on her throne of bones.

"Gosa?" Akima lifted a brow, "Won't a Deathclaw attract attention?"

"Gosa may be a newly Beast Master but she knows the Mojave better then anyone. She'll know when to send her deathclaw, Ravage away. She has a sense about her, poor girl, her Master was killed recently. Her master's last stand will never be forgotten, he and his men fell. But not before pushing the Legion to retreat."

"Poor Girl indeed, so I take it she is my keeper?" Akima tapped her chin and raised a brow. "You don't fool me Highness, I get an escort so you know what happens."

"I am sorry, but I have been betrayed one time to many. She will be your keeper. I have already marked the location on your map." The queen said in a serious tone.

Akima sighed "Alright. I take it that we leave as soon as possible?"

"Yes, the job won't be open forever." The queen said.

"Alright, I'll meet Gosa at the gate," Akima turned and walked back towards the door and flashed a canine grin "I hope she can keep up."

**As for there being a Dark Elf in the wastes, I hate writing humans. So questions, complaints, comments? Annoy spelling errors that I missed? Random thoughts for the day? A few words in the box below is all I ask. **


End file.
